Moments in Time
by nic73
Summary: Drabbles: There are as many different forms of love as there are moments in time. (Mansfield Park) Exploring the fascinating relationship between Jane and Lisbon. Rating T just to be safe. Last one posted, these have been a joy to write.
1. Companions

Jane hands Lisbon a spoon

"You can have the cherry"

"You always give me the cherry, you can have it for once."

"Please Lisbon, I like being the gentlemen."

"No I insist."

Jane nods a thank you and takes the cherry, laying it on his napkin. They eat in companionable silence, just enjoying the ease of being together. Jane leans back and pats his stomach.

"That hit the spot. Ready to go Lisbon?"

"You didn't eat your cherry."

Jane looks down at his plate sheepishly:

"Ah. I - er - don't actually like cherries."

Aforementioned cherry is quickly sailing by his ear


	2. Protector

"Behind me Jane."

Lisbon uttered the words instinctively even though Jane had moved behind her the instant the gunshot rang out. Her gun is out and cocked, she looks frantically for cover, it is 100 yards away. We need to make a run for that car Jane, stay behind me as much as you can.

They run. As they near the car another shot rings out. Jane leaps over the hood, Lisbon follows landing on top of him.

"Ow woman you call this protection, you may have broken a rib!."

"Umph. Jane are you a man or a glass tumbler."


	3. Teacher

**Author's notes: Thank you for your reviews and follows they make my day. **

"How do you do that?"

"Do what?"

"Lie like that."

"What do you mean?"

"Oh come on Jane, every word you said back there was a lie and he swallowed it hook, line and sinker."

"Really Lisbon? Hook, line and sinker?"

"Jane!"

"Okay. It's quite simple, you have to believe it. For that moment in time you have to believe that it is the truth."

"It's that simple?"

"That simple."

Together in the attic

" Jane I love you."

Jane's stunned!

"Lisbon, I-I-I - you know it can't be no matter how..."

Lisbon smirks

"You're right Jane, it really is that simple."


	4. Company

One by one the members of her team has popped their head in and wished her a good night.

"Hey"

She looks up to find Jane standing in the doorway with a mug in his hand. She gives him a smile of thanks as he places it on her desk. He moves over to her couch and lays down facing her.

"Why don't you go home Jane? I won't be long here."

"Just thought we could catch up"

Lisbon can't hold in the grin:

"What have you been doing lately?"

Jane reflects her smile:

"Touche woman...! Heard from Annie lately...?


	5. Partners in crime

Lisbon looks nervously about while Jane unlocks the door.

"This is breaking and entering Jane."

Jane gives her an offended look.

"It is not. I have a key."

"And how, precisely, did you get that key?"

Jane looks at her for a beat and she knows a lie is coming.

"He gave it to me."

"Sure he did"

She mutters.

"Let's get this over with."

"Relax woman.

She growls as Jane steps aside to let her through the door.

"Why can't you give Ben his present at the party like everyone else?

Jane beams.

"Now where's the fun in that."


	6. A listening ear

Lisbon hangs up the phone hard as Jane appears at her door.

"Problem?"

Lisbon waves her hand in dismissal but Jane enters and sits down.

"You can tell me Lisbon."

"It's nothing of your concern."

"What concerns you, concerns me. You're happiness is my number one priority."

Lisbon snorts:

"Sure Jane."

Jane hand goes to his heart:

"You wound me Lisbon. You question my veracity. Your wishes are my demands, your thoughts - my convictions, your concerns - my solutions..."

"I have work to do Jane"

"Spill!, A Lisbon with ulcers is not good for my working day.

"Out Jane!"


	7. Anniversary

**Author's notes: I would like to thank everyone who has reviewed, followed and favourited my drabbles, it makes my heart sing. If anyone as a 'form of love' they would like to suggest, feel free to do so and I will do my best. Hope you like this one. **

Thankfully it has been a busy day, pushing back the memories that now threaten to engulf her. Memories of good times, thoughts of moments lost. As ghost of a smile plays on her face as she enters her office and hears the clink of glasses. She looks towards the couch. Of course he is here.

They hold their glasses aloft

" To Boscoe"

"Dear friend and colleague"

The liquid is warm and welcoming. She sinks back in to the softness of the couch, Jane follows.

"Thanks Jane"

"You're welcome Lisbon."

She feels his hand softly touch her own, she feels comforted.


	8. rescuer

**Authors notes: Thank you everyone for your reviews and new followers. I hope they are as much fun for everyone as they are for me.**

"As anyone seen Jane?"

His is not in the house so she enters the vast grounds. Finally she hears a muffled reply as she calls his name.

"Keep shouting Jane so I can find you."

Pushing through some bushes she finds an old well. She rushes to the edge:

"Jane how did you get down there,? Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, luckily there was something to cushion my landing."

Looking up at her, green eyes and blond hair shine in contrast to the thick mud that covers the rest of her consultant.

"You're not getting in my car like that!"


	9. Comfortor

**Thank you so much for your review, favourites and follows once more. I am loving writing these and am happy that they are enjoyed. **

Lisbon finds Jane laying on the couch in her office. She suspected that the latest case was hard for him and this was the evidence. She walks over and nudges the couch. He opens his eyes:

"Hey"

"Hey"

His eyes were closed once more.

"They found her then?"

"Yes."

"Dead?"

"yes"

"I should have worked it out quicker."

"She was dead before they called you in. There was nothing you could have done."

She hates Bertram for doing this to him, she prays that she will be forgiven her little lie.

Sometimes Jane and children are not a good mix.


	10. Rescuer part 2

**Thanks for reviews, favourites and follows, all are welcomed and appreciated.**

"Ah Lisbon. Pick a card, any card."

"Jane I don't have time for this"

"Hush woman, of course you do."

"I have lots of paperwork."

"You have been at it for hours, time for a break. C'mon I'm bored."

Lisbon resigns herself and chooses a card.

"Now if I guess your card you have to do whatever I say."

"Jane"

"You joined in the game, you have to abide by the rules."

An exasperated sigh comes from Lisbon.

"Two of diamonds. Am I right?"

Lisbon rolls her eyes:

"Of course you are."

" I'm famished, grab your coat, let's get dinner"


	11. Saviour

**Thanks for your reviews, follows and favourites, it makes me happy to know you are enjoying this. I hope you like this one.**

"Where are you going Jane"

"I'm hungry and there is nothing here to eat."

"You're hiding something."

"No I'm not."

"Yes you are. You have a lead don't you and you are going alone?"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Tell me Jane, we can help you."

"Honest Lisbon I am just going for lunch. Can I get you something?"

With that he is in the elevator, Lisbon stares after him, she mumbles:

"He said 'honest Lisbon'"

She heads for the bulpen

"Come on guys, hurry Jane has a lead on Red John and he has a head start."


	12. Confessions

"Jane you need to be careful"

"Why?"

"Why! Because he's a serial killer who has shown more than a little interest in you."

"And how am I suppose to kill him without getting close to him?"

Lisbon sighs

"You're not suppose to kill him. We are going to catch him.

"Over my dead body"

"That's what I'm afraid of."

(It barely comes out a whisper.)

Jane moves closer and takes her face in his hand and leans in to her ear:

"I know, I should never have come to work here. Take care Lisbon it's better this way.

Jane stop!


	13. Opposites

**Thank you for the reviews - the way to make my day!**

She likes coffee - He likes tea.

She likes bear claws - He likes strawberries

She likes the spice girls - he likes sudoku

She likes guns - He hates them!

She likes the rules - He likes to break them

She believes in God and prayers - He believes in nothingness.

She loves her job - It's the means to an end for him.

She wants to catch Red John - He wants to torture and kill him.

She is practical - He is a romantic

She is honest - He lies

He is her best friend - She is his best friend

He has said " love you" - She hasn't


	14. Secrets

"It's not good to keep things hidden away."

"But what if I don't want to share?"

"I'm you're partner, you're friend. You can trust me, I won't tell anyone."

"I don't know Lisbon."

Lisbon looks over at the figure sat on the bed in his attic battling over his decision. She sits down next to him and taps him on the arm.

" To share is always best."

Jane takes a deep breath and runs his hands up and down his legs,

"Alright but no telling, they're my favourites and if Rigsby finds out..."

Lisbon smiles victoriously and takes a chocolate.


	15. worry

"Lisbon!"

Jane knows she was close to him when the shooting started. He holds his arm close to his body, it lessens the pain in his shoulder. He tries again

"Lisbon!"

He lifts his head but ducks immediately as another shot rings out. It worries him that no shots are being returned.

"Lisbon!"

A groan comes from his right.

Relief sweeps through him.

"Where are you, I'll come to you."

A soft voice reaches his ears

"No Jane don't move, you can't draw attention to either one of us'"

"Talk to me Lisbon."

He whispers:

"Let me know you're okay."


	16. Girl Talk

**Thank you as always to my reviewers for your support and encouragement and to all who take the time to read my drabbles.**

"Hey"

"Hey"

"You're looking chipper this morning Lisbon, relaxed and a sparkle in your eye. You met someone over the weekend."

"My private life is none of your business Jane."

"What? that hurts, I tell you all about my private life."

"That's because you don't have one."

"Ouch"

"I bet he's tall, dark and handsome."

"You're wrong."

"Come on when am I wrong?"

"Well you got the handsome part right - a cutie."

"Well done"

Lisbon smirks, when Jane leaves, why he should know her handsome partner is a kitten.

Jane smiles as he twist the cat hair between his fingers.


	17. Favourites

"This is crazy Jane"

"Oh Lisbon live a little, you will love it - I promise"

"Now I'm really worried."

Jane flashes her that beaming smile, the one that tells her that he's got her and that he is ecstatic about it. Jane chooses a pink one and gallantly waits to let her in before he sits down himself. The little door is fastened, as Jane is waving at their fellow passengers, she is hiding her face with her hair. The music starts and she inwardly groans, she should have known that the teacups would be Jane's favourite ride at Disneyland.


	18. Playmates

**Thank you for the continued support of JaneDoe51 Mossib SueShay and Ljp42 I really apprieciate it and for new reviewer Lalalupin**

"Where are you Jane?...Stop messing about and come on out...Jane!"

Lisbon turns 360 degrees but there is no sign of her consultant. She takes out her keys and rattles them.

"Fine I'll just leave without you. Good luck at finding a ride out here."

She walks to the vehicle, determined not to look around to see if Jane is following her. She sits in the driver's seat and starts the car. Still no Jane.

She parks at CBI headquarters, smirks at the display as her phone rings

"Hi Jane."

"Boo"

Jane head pops up from the back seat.


	19. Apologies

"You know what is the most ridiculous line ever spouted in a movie?"

_"Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious?"_

_"No! 'Loving someone means never having to say you're sorry."_

_"That is very bad, what movie is it from?"_

_"Love Story"_

_"Really? They pushed the boat out with that title."_

_"Are you telling me you're never watched it?"_

_"Never heard of it."_

_"Starring Ryan O'Neal and Ali MacGraw, they fall in love and she gets cancer and dies."_

_"Don't know how I missed it - sounds delightful."_

_"It's beautiful actually."_

_" Well I think I 'll give it a miss. Good night see you tomorrow"_

_"Jane!"_

_"I'm sorry Lisbon."_


	20. Partners

It is obvious that the smaller woman in black trousers, light green blouse and black jacket is the person in charge, the taller man and woman, plus the shortest man all showed deference to her and are obviously her minions, awaiting orders. The third man, dressed in his three-piece suit is a puzzle. He is not a cop, he walks around the room, hands in his pockets, looking intently at whatever catches his eye. He seems, at first glance, oblivious at what it going on around him but every once in a while they catch each other's eye.


	21. Puppy love

**Thank you to mossib and Jane Doe51 for their unfailing support.**

Jane's holding one of Lisbon's beloved photo frames .

"Lisbon I was thinking you are a puzzle"

"Really? that's good to hear."

" These two fine specimins of dog mean a lot to you as you choose to have them in your eye line rather than pictures of your family"

"So?"

"Well whenever we come across a dog you never show any attention to it."

"Even though they could get in to mischief they were loyal and didn't bite."

"Ahh once bitten twice shy."

The next morning placed between the two dogs Lisbon finds a photo of Jane.

Lisbon rolls her eyes.


	22. Could it be this way?

**This is the last one. Thanks to everyone who has reviewed, especially Mossib, SueShay, ljp42, Jane Doe51, and Lalalupin who have supported me throughout. I have thoroughly enjoyed writing these drabbles and have an idea for a new collection so I hope you are up for it. Hope you enjoy this last one.**

"Jane don't do this."

Jane looks upon Lisbon's face drinking in every detail, his only regret is that his last look is at a face full of sorrow.

"I can't let him hurt you, surely you can understand that."

Anger flashes in her eyes

"So I have to live with it."

"But you will live, it would destroy me."

He is standing so close they feel each others breath, their lips meet.

Red John enjoys every pain-filled moment, he smiles - it's his last.

"You're right Jane, distraction works,"

They stare at the body, he takes her hand, they walk away.


End file.
